The technology described in this section is merely intended to provide background, information of an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, and does not mean the prior art.
Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals.
Among the various types of additional equipment, a camera module may be a representative device capable of editing and transmitting a still image or a moving picture, as necessary, by photographing the still image or the moving picture, and storing the still image or the moving picture in image data.
Meanwhile, camera modules having AF (Auto Focus) functions are popularly used. Here, an auto focus feedback is required to be used for more precise AF control.
However, the conventional camera module having the auto focus feedback function suffers from disadvantages in that an elastic member oscillates when an external force corresponding to a natural vibration frequency of the elastic member is applied to the camera module.
Furthermore, a sufficient length for the elastic member cannot be obtained in the conventional camera module having AF or OIS function, due to spatial restriction.